


Unrequited

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I dont have very many tags for this one, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, poor Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm......</p><p> </p><p>     Poor Killua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> ',:)

Killua hated being in the city alone. Nothing disturbed him more than the thought of hundreds, thousands of people watching him. It just be the assassin in him, not wanting to be seen. He hated his past, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

He slowly scanned the city, slightly curious in the people he saw. They dressed very strangely. His family had dressed very formally when they went places. These people seemed as if they didn’t care how they looked. They didn’t care about anything. But this is where he agreed he’d meet up with his best friend, Gon.  
Speaking of gon, were was he? Killua had been waiting awhile now and the other boy still hadn’t appeared. Was he okay? Nothing happened right?

There was a strange feeling in the pit of Killua’s stomach. Gon was strong… He had to be late for some logical reason. Maybe Kurapika made him go get groceries again. Maybe Leorio needed help getting a girl for the millionth time. He looked around looking for Gon’s pointy green black hair. He couldn’t spot him out.  
The unease grew as several more minutes passed. Gon was never late for meetings… what if he had ran into Illumi, Killua’s brother… Or worse, Hisoka.  
His jaw clenched and he pulled out his phone, dialing Gon’s number. Maybe he ran into the Phantom Troupe. There was no answer. Gon always answered. He calls Kurapika and asks him if he had seen Gon at all.

Panic hit him and he started pushing through the crowd. He had to protect Gon, he promised! He continued through the crowd, breathing roughly as he looked around.

Everyone must’ve thought he was crazy. He didn’t care. He needed to find Gon, his top priority. As he cleared through the crowd his phone buzzed. He pulls it out, a message from.. Hisoka!? Why was Hisoka messaging him right now!?

Killua opened the mail and stared at the picture he received. Gon was curled up on a bench asleep.He felt somewhat relieved, but then he wondered why he was asleep on a public park bench… And why Hisoka was taking pictures of him.

He texted Hisoka. “What’s he doing there?!? And with a creep like you?!”

The reply came seconds later. “How mean~ I just found him while passing through.” Killua had a hard time believing that. Gon was sleeping on a public bench and Hisoka just ‘happened’ to find him? It somehow seemed fishy.

Killua began to wonder if Hisoka and Gon were friends secretly. It upset him thinking that. Maybe Hisoka always followed Gon wherever he went… “Sure you did. Pedo. Now where are you?!”

“Hm? I wonder…” the message angered him and he dialed Hisoka's number. Hisoka answered after one ring. “Hello Killua~” He chuckled. Killua was furious.  
“Where the hell are you Hisoka!!?” The magician giggled, the sound of him sitting down on the bench, with Gon, made him want to reach through the phone and ring the clown’s neck.

“Not too far from you~ I can see you from here.” Killua nearly threw down the phone while looking around. Thanks to the clown’s pink hair and unnecessary height , he was easy to spot. Killua shoved the phone in his pocket and pushed through the crowd.

“I’m going to kill this damn clown!” He growled. He wanted to fight Hisoka but knew that he should get Gon and leave, that was the best choice for now. As he began to approach them he could feel Hisoka’s blood lusty aura. Nen covered Killua’s body as he stood in front of them, leaning in to grab Gon and leave.

Hisoka slapped his arm and put a first ever to his lips. “Let him sleep.” He said with a creepy smile. “It’s not like I’ll do anything to him while you’re here.” Killua scowls at the magician and looks back at Gon, who had a tiny smile on his face as he slept. Killua couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness.

Hisoka kept giggling. Killua growls at him and sits between Hisoka and Gon. He didn’t want to wake up his best friend.“You’re lucky gon is asleep, Hisoka.” Killua snarled quietly as he turned to glare at him.  
“Mm~” was all Hisoka said in response. Killua turned back to gon and watched his quiet breathing. Hisoka could just go screw himself. Why was he still here? Killua and grins. “Y'know… You should be grateful… I could’ve kept Gon-kun all to myself…” He pulls away from Killua and slowly stands up. Killua growled as he realized that Hisoka was completely right.

“Just go away will you? Gon doesn’t need to see you when he wakes up.” Hisoka laughed and walked away, pulling his phone out and calling somebody. Killua looked down on his friend and hoped he would wake up. It seemed right on cue when warm brown eyesore his.  
“Killua?” Killua smiled but then hit Gon on the side of his head.

“What were you doing with Hisoka?!“ Gon winced from the smack and slowly sat up. He frowned at Killua and looked off at the sun.  
“Hisoka was here?” He asked in a tone that just said he was lying. Killua sighed and leaned back on the bench. Why was Gon lying to him? Killua wanted to know why Gon was with Hisoka.

“Gon… I know you better than that.” Gon’s face turns a light shade of pink and he avoids eye contact with Killua.

“But…” couldn’t make an excuse, Killua had him cornered.

“But what? Didn’t we promise not to lie to each other?” Gon’s face fell and he looked at the ground. What kind of face was that? Why wasn’t gon telling him anything!? Gon KNEW Hisoka was there! Why was he denying it!?

“Killua…” He began. Was he about to explain himself? “Uhm… I’m sorry… I knew he was here…” This made Killua furious.

“Why…?” He tries to stay calm.

“Why? I…” Gon trailed off and Killua clenched his fists. Hurry up and tell me! He screamed in his head.

He was starting to get impatient… He wanted to tell Gon why he had wanted to meet up with him but he wanted to know why Gon was with Hisoka. “I forgot about our plans Killua… And just hung out with Hisoka for a while…”

He let out a long sigh. “But you said you hated him…” Gon pouts, crossing his arms.

“I can’t hate him! Hisoka is-” gon cut himself off and stared at Killua with wide eyes.

“Hisoka is what, Gon?” Killua asked coolly. Gon looked down at his lap.

“He’s uhm… He’s not as bad as you think, Killua…” He just shrugged and looked away from Gon.

“I wanted to meet up with you to tell you… About my feelings for..” Killua swallowed hard scared to finish the sentence.

"I don’t want to hide it from you anymore, Killua…” Gon had started crying, obviously not hearing what Killua had to say. Killua stared blankly at Gon, hoping he wouldn’t say he had feelings for the disgusting clown. “We kissed!” He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Killua’s heart stopped.

“Gon… Did you guys…” Gon scooted away from Killua. Killua’s heart clenched as Gon moved away from him.

"Hisoka and I have been going out together for awhile and…” Gon’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I didn’t want to hide it… but-” Killua’s heart pounded against his chest. “But we…” Gon sobbed for a minute then slowly collected himself. “We’ve been talking… And…” Gon started to sob again. “I’m horrible Killua…” Killua ignored the fact that Gon was possibly selling himself to Hisoka a pulled him into a tight embrace. He was torn.

“Shhh…. Gon…”

“I’m the worst, Killua… I didn’t tell you how I felt about Hisoka… I hid it while smiling at you everyday…” Gon sniffed as Killua felt his heart tear. “I’m sorry Killua… Really.” He sniffles. He rubs his eyes and looks at Killua who just sat silently, unable to speak. “Killua… Say something… Anything.” He says softly.

Killua sighs. “Gon… You’re not horrible. Its just… I..” He balled up his hands., What was he supposed go say? His best friend, the one person he fell for, was in love with another man. Should he just tell him how he felt? “I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me?” He wouldn’t tell Gon. He couldn’t ruin everything now. If he confessed it would be the end of everything… he wouldn’t risk it.

Gon gently placed his hand on Killua’s. “I thought… That maybe you hate me… I didn’t want to lose my best friend.” He says softly. Killua’s eyes met Gon’s. Best friend’s… That’s all they’d ever be. But that’s all Killua needed. Was to be around Gon. Without Gon, his life would be pointless. He wanted to tell Gon so badly how he felt, but he couldn’t.

“I understand…” Was all Killua could say. Gon smiled and hugged him. away from Killua and smiled his usual adorable smile and stood up, stretching.

“I regret falling asleep on that bench” Gon says softly. He grabs Killua’s hand and starts walking in the direction of Kurapika’s house. “Let’s go hang out with Kurapika and Leorio.” Gon says. Killua wasn’t in the mood but listened anyways. “Thank you for understanding, Killua… It means a lot to me.” Gon said squeezing his hand.Killua looked at the ground, returning the squeeze.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> half the credit goes to hisogon44 on Tumblr


End file.
